


Haunted

by Dramatical_yaoi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy, Eeree, Hylian Prince Sidon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Relationship, alturnate universe, everyones hylian, idk what im doing, scary?, spectral sidon, things go bump in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatical_yaoi/pseuds/Dramatical_yaoi
Summary: Link loves urban exploration, But there's one building he has always wanted to enter. Just what could happen once he steps inside?





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> as this my first-ish fic especially, constructive criticism would be appreciated. aside from that, enjoy this bullshit XD

Links footsteps creaked as he stepped through the broken window as he stepped through the broken pane into the kitchen of the old dilapidated house. He’s wanted to explore this old place for months but before now he could never find a way inside, until now. He clicked the torchlight on and it flickered into life, disturbed dust motes swirling in the low light as he slowly looked throughout the room at the sad old furniture and out of date equipment.  
‘Sigh’ “Finally, I got in” He breathed as he picked his way over to the doorway.  
BANG!  
Link whipped the torch up to look at the ceiling. “What was that?” He whispered shakily, not expecting the noise.  
‘Probably just the house settling?’ He excused as he continued through the doorway and into the corridor.  
SLAM!  
This time Link jumped, and glared at the ceiling; scanning his torch along the exposed beams and falling plaster.  
“What the fuck!” He whispered. “This place feels off.”  
Before he could take another step, a whoosh of stale air rushed at him; like a heavy breath.  
‘Ugh’ He waved his hand to dissipate the smelly air and dust before carefully continuing on.  
The side table next to the front door suddenly toppled over with a resounding CRASH! Causing Link to visibly startle.  
“Who’s there?” He waited, scanning his surroundings; the torchlight highlighting debris and rubbish as he checked all the obvious hiding spots.  
“I heard you, come out here!” He shouted into the darkness his breaths coming heavier as he began to realise that he might not be alone in here.  
His ears twitched as they caught on to the sound of footsteps on the stairs, the sounds becoming louder the closer they got.  
Link whipped his torch towards the old staircase and saw nothing, the stairs were partially collapsed and not safe for any sort of weight to be placed on them; ‘Where could it be coming from?’ Link mused as he stared at the staircase.  
His torchlight started flickering. “Damnit!” Link spat, shaking the torch in his hand and giving it a tap as the torchlight flickered out; leaving him in pitch darkness.  
More creaking footsteps were heard, each one getting louder and louder as they got closer to where link was standing, causing link to hold his breath; praying for the impossibility of no danger.

 

“HELLO MY FRIEND!” Suddenly echoed throughout the halls as Link startled so badly he dropped his torch, giving a very unmanly squeak (he did not SCREAM, thank you very much).  
“IM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR STARTLING YOU, IT’S BEEN SO LONG SINCE ANYONES BEEN TO VISIT! SO WHO MIGHT YOU BE?” A spectral figure suddenly burst through the floorboards and popped into being before Links very eyes, flexing his arm in front of… him?

 

‘What?’  
‘WHAT?’  
Link stared wide eyed at the apparition, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, but not having any other explanations for what he was currently seeing.

“OH DEAR NO DON’T PANIC! IM NOT HERE TO HARM YOU, IM SIMPLY LONLEY! SO TELL ME YOUR NAME LITTLE HYLIAN!”

‘My… my NAME? This thing popped out of the fucking ground and it wants my NAME?’  
“L-Link” He stuttered, finally giving the spectre a closer look: tall, with long red hair plaited down his back (who even wears their bangs like THAT?), gleaming golden eyes and freckles were the prominent features, everything else still seemed faded.

“LINK? WHAT A FANTASTIC NAME! SO WHAT BRINGS YOU TO MY HUMBLE ABODE?”  
The spirits voice was still echoing throughout the whole house, not coming from any one single place. Still, Link whipped his head from left to right on instinct; his ears twitching from the volume.  
The spectre watched all this with a wide grin, staring expectantly at Link till he suddenly shot upright>  
“PARDEM MY MANNERS, IT SEEMS I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO INTRODUCE MYSELF IN MY EXCITEMENT! MY NAME IS SIDON, I HAVE RESIDED HERE FOR LONGER THAN I CAN REMEMBER WITH NO COMPANY AT ALL. SO PLEASE, MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!” With that said Sidon swept his hair over his shoulder and leaned forward into a bow. His hair was so long the braid touched the ground with ease.  
Link narrowed his gaze as he scanned what he could of his surroundings again sceptically, ‘was this thing even seeing the same room as him right now?’ He wondered as he raised his eyebrow in question, his left ear twitching in annoyance at the exuberance.

“SO! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?”  
This time there was no getting out of it, Sidon was staring at him with his eyes gleaming in a pleading fashion.  
“Um… Exploring?” Link winced as he stammered, his speech coming up a pitch at the end from his nervousness. “Look, Could you keep it down? The walls are gonna cave in” Link cautiously glanced at the nearby wall as it creaked and settled, a piece of plaster falling from the ceiling.  
“I’m oh terribly sorry dear friend, I was merely excited to finally have some company in this lonely old place! Would you mind terribly if I joined you on your expedition? There’s really not much to see, but I know so much about this place!” Sidons voice was different this time. Instead of booming from around the room, it was now directed from the unclear spectre in front of him; flowing over me and caressing my skin with its silkiness.’ That feels….nice?’  
Link then looked away, there was an interesting looking entryway to his left and there was a clear-ish pathway towards it. He shook his unlit torch in disappointment, shrugged, and stepped forwards; using the light of the full moon from the filthy windows to guide him.  
He paused in the entryway, feeling Sidon behind him; his presence tickling at his skin and raising the hair at the back of his neck.  
The room was completely devoid of debris, with hulking pieces of furniture under old moth bitten dust rags.  
“This is the formal sitting room!” Sidon suddenly rushed forwards, travelling THROUGH link, leaving goose bumps and chills in his wake. Sidon stood in the middle of the room, his form slowly becoming more and clearer as the night wore on. He was tall…. Very tall: with dark trousers and a red? Yes a red waistcoat over a slightly ruffled shirt, he also wore a cravat; with a curious silver and sapphire ornament attached to the centre.  
Sidon breathed out a long, slow breath. Dust motes swirling around him as the air was disturbed. Link cautiously stepped farther into the room, coming towards Sidon to join him in the centre. Sidon was looking at a fireplace, with such melancholy on his face; upon the mantelpiece were pictures, sun-bleached and coated in a thick layer of dust and grime. Link picked up the picture in the very centre of the mantle, and used the corner of his top to wipe the dust from the glass. It was a family portrait of four people: three of the four were exceptionally tall, leaving a small but regal looking girl in the centre of them all. They all had vibrant red hair and were wearing fine clothing, but their faces were blurred by time, the sun bleaching the photo beyond any more recognition.  
“My family” Sidon suddenly whispered, his voice thick with melancholy and grief. “None of them stayed with me” He murmured  
Link was taken aback by this statement, scrutinising the picture a little longer before carefully placing the picture back on the mantle. He then turned to Sidon. His body was solidifying? It was becoming harder to see through him, and his features were focussing; his skin darkening with what looked like a natural tan, but was what he must have looked like when he died.  
“How are you-“Link cut himself off as he stared at Sidon, breathing deeply as he finally looked at the fully solidified form of the spectre.  
Sidon was beautiful, there was no other words to describe it. Tall, with aristocratic features, bright gold eyes and vibrant ruby red hair framing his face in a peculiar yet fitting fashion. He was all lithe muscle, defined by his slim black slacks and bright red waistcoat. And the gem, oh the gem was magnificent; three silver crescent moons holding together three sapphires, clasped onto the front of a cravat.  
Sidon smiled, looking through Links eyes into his very soul, rooting him into place.  
“Will you stay with me, Link?” He crooned, his voice dripping with honey; caressing Links skin and singing into his ears.  
“Stay with me, please?” Sidon took a step forwards, towards the trapped Hylian, his smile widening a fraction; becoming more manic with every step.

But Link was entranced, he couldn’t move away, he could only stare back. ‘Would it be so bad? To stay with him?’ Link mused as he gazed back into the fathomless gold.

Sidon reached Link, was standing mere centimetres in front of him, and reached out his arms; encircling Link with them into an embrace. Sidon breathed deeply onto his neck, and whispered one more time “Will you stay with me?” Although it was a whisper, it seemed to echo around the room, surrounding Link completely.  
Link raised his arms slowly and clasped on to Sidons shirt, breathing shakily.  
“Yes”

The air in the room thickened as Link felt Sidons smile grow even more into his neck  
“Perfect” Sidon breathed, as the air began to crackle with energy, the house beginning to bow and creak as the floorboards splintered beneath Links feet.


End file.
